


Death In Baskerville ( A 221B Ficlet)

by sashet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One view of why DI Lestrade had 'that' tan in 'Hounds of Baskerville'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death In Baskerville ( A 221B Ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes some liberties with the 1st epiosde of the BBC Series 'Death in Paradise' and is set just before the events of the S02E02 of Sherlock.
> 
> My thanks goes to Blooms84 for the beta

 

The black car that collected Greg Lestrade from Heathrow airport obviously belonged to Mycroft Holmes.

“You look well. How was Saint Marie?” Mycroft asked.

Lestrade raised an eyebrow. He was tired and jet lagged. The last thing he needed were questions to which Mycroft already knew the answer.

“DI Hulme was killed by an associate who was afraid he was about to expose the people- smuggling ring they were both involved in.” He yawned and stretched out the kinks of a long flight “It wasn’t’ hard to solve. I knew him...Charlie Hulme… but I guess you knew that.”

“Of course I knew Gregory. Why do you think you were asked to go out there in the first place?”

“Right,” Lestrade said wearily. He was beginning to tire of Mycroft interfering in his life and his work. “And I suppose I have you to thank for my upgrade coming home?”

“It was the least I could do.”

Even as tired as he was, Lestrade knew that statement meant so much more than was spoken.

“What’s he done now?”

“You’d better watch this.”

The film told him all about the ‘Hound from Hell.’

“Sherlock couldn’t resist?”

“Obviously.”

“You want me to keep an eye on him?”

“Yes, but be careful, ” He handed him a gun “Here’s your pass to Baskerville.”


End file.
